


For The First Time In Forever

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: When Baekhyun first met Kyungsoo, he didn't realize how quickly the latter will become an important part of his life.





	For The First Time In Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my one and only koala Lipstick_chateu04. Thank you for being the Baekhyun to my Kyungsoo. I love you. Thank you.
> 
> I was supposed to post this on the Baeksoo day but exams, fever, and practicals ruined that schedule for me...so yeah...here I'm with a crappy fic that I wrote. Hope you enjoy it.

 

**“Do Kyungsoo right?”**

 

**Baekhyun asked looking at the doe-eyed male who was sitting in front of him with a pained smile. The said male nodded enthusiastically while wincing a little due to the pain.**

 

**“So I went through your report.,” Baekhyun muttered while going through some papers. “It clearly shows that your right ankle is broken and your left leg is severely bruised. Your left arm is broken as well and your rib cage well..the floating ribs are cracked..”**

 

**“Yeah..” Kyungsoo answered sheepishly.**

 

**Baekhyun let out a sigh and massaged his temples. “just how in the world did you manage to hurt yourself like that Mr. Do? It amazes me how you're still able to talk..”**

 

**“Well, it was nothing serious..Dr. Byun” Kyungsoo murmured. “I just fell that's all..”**

 

**“from where?” Baekhyun questioned looking at the smaller male.**

 

**“Uh...I um..” Kyungsoo stammered and lowered his head.**

 

**“Alright…” Baekhyun sighed again. He's too tired for this. If his patient doesn't want to disclose information then let it be. He's too tired for this kind shits. He just wants to go home and sleep until Monday.**

 

**He scribbled some names of the medicine and called a nurse to fetch it for him. “I have prescribed some painkillers for you and there are some multivitamins and calcium tablets you need to take. Also, we have informed your family because you need to stay here until your ribs and foot get healed.”**

 

**“Will..” Kyungsoo started but then lowered his head again. “Will you be here too?”**

 

**Baekhyun looked at the doe-eyed male with confusion. He then smiled and said, “Of course, I'm assigned to you.”**

 

**Kyungsoo smiled at that and for a moment Baekhyun felt the world becoming a little slow. But he quickly rejected his thought thinking it must be because of his tiredness. He returned the smile and got up from his chair before leaving his office to look for the nurse who was supposed to return with the medicines.**

 

**※※※※**

 

**When he returned next Monday, he was exhausted because of his unexpected urge for drama marathon. He finished two entire kdramas in just two days. Curse him for being a kdrama addict. But then again when you have kdramas, what is sleep?**

 

**He yawned as he walked to his office and flopped on his chair as he scratched his head tiredly. He should have slept when he had the chance. Because now even if begged for a leave, he won't be getting one until next weekend. Curse Junmyeon for getting married now.**

 

**He lazily stretched his limbs as he gathered his remaining energy and picked up his clipboard to check up on his patients. He flipped through the pages as he quickly went through the list of patients that he needed to see today. He mentally groaned at the amount and then picked up his today’s schedule. This time he cursed loudly and dropped the piece of paper before getting up and leaving his room to do his rounds.**

 

**An hour later he was almost done with his rounds and went to his last set of patients. He climbed the stairs while greeting his coworkers as he scanned the information regarding his patients. He quickly went through his two older cases before going to check on his last patient of the round, Do Kyungsoo.**

 

**He was about to enter the room when he heard loud laughter echoing from the room. He peeked inside to see that Do Kyungsoo was laughing along with the head nurse aka Park Chanyeol. He rolled his eyes seeing the taller man throwing heart eyes at his patient before walking into the room, completely unnoticed by the other occupants.**

 

**“Park would you mind stepping away cause I need to check on him,” Baekhyun demanded curtly.**

 

**“Why?” Chanyeol whined in reply. “I was having fun. Weren’t you having fun too Kyungsoo?”**

 

**Baekhyun stared at the two with a puzzled expression. When did this two become so close to using first name basis? Wasn’t Kyungsoo admitted just the day before? But then again Park Chanyeol is known to befriend anyone and everyone so it’s quite for him to be friendly with the smaller guy. But this Do Kyungsoo guy looked like a hard nut to crack...Wait why is he even bothering about them? It’s not his business to mind after all.**

 

**With a tired sigh, he flipped the pages and opened Kyungsoo’s page. He wrote his stats on the clipboard before looking up at the said male who was already gazing at him with a happy smile. He again felt the world slowing down for a moment when their eyes met but once again he rejected it thinking it must be the side effect of his last night’s dinner.**

 

**“So Mr. Do how are you feeling today?” Baekhyun asked, still writing on his clipboard.**

 

**“I’m feeling grand Dr. Byun.”**

 

**“Great. Are you taking the medicines on time?”**

 

**“Yes.”**

 

**“Are you feeling pain anywhere?”**

 

**“Yes.”**

 

**Baekhyun looked up from his clipboard and focused his attention on the smaller man. “Where?”**

 

**“In here,” Kyungsoo answered pointing towards his chest.**

 

**Baekhyun hummed as he wrote the information on his clipboard. “It must be because of the ribs. Take the prescribed painkillers and if they are not working, inform the nurse and I’ll higher the doses.”**

 

**“Dr. Byun..I..” Kyungsoo stammered straightening up as he started to flail his arms which reminded Baekhyun about penguins. He cooed internally but kept a stoic face outside. After all, he has a reputation to uphold.**

 

**“Anything else Mr. Do?” Baekhyun questioned as he closed his clipboard and brushed away the strand of hair that fell on his face.**

 

**“Uhmm...nothing..” Kyungsoo flushed red and looked down.**

 

**“Alright...I’ll leave then. If you have any problems, you can inform the nurses and I’ll visit you as soon as possible.” Baekhyun stated before walking out of the room and going back to his office.**

 

**Although he drowned himself in work that day, he doesn’t know why his mind often wandered to that doe-eyed male.**

 

**※※※※**

 

**“For the umpteenth time, Mr. Do...What is your problem?” Baekhyun asked exasperatedly. He’s been called by Kyungsoo for almost 15 times and still, the said male didn’t even utter a single word about his problem. He just calls him, stares at him for a moment and when Baekhyun asks why did he call him, he flushes red and starts stuttering like crazy.**

 

**“I..um..Dr. Byun..” Kyungsoo stammered, turning red-faced.**

 

**“Listen, Mr. Do..I’m a busy person. If you don’t have any problems then please don’t call me repeatedly. You’re messing up with my schedule and I will not tolerate it again next time..” Baekhyun warned before storming out of the cabin.**

 

**He walked the corridor with a frown and before he could turn a corner, he bumped into someone. The impact was so strong, that fell stumbling backward. He groaned as he got up while rubbing his bum. He instantly glared at the culprit who was currently laughing his ass off.**

 

**“The fuck Dae!” Baekhyun growled making the other man laugh more.**

 

**“What?” Jongdae huffed, trying to control his laughter. “Why so angry bro..?”**

 

**“Ughh..” Baekhyun groaned again as he glared at the latter. “You free?”**

 

**“Yup.,” Jongdae muttered. “You look like you wanna rant so yeah..I’m free Byun Baek.”**

 

**\---**

 

**“I don’t understand what is his problem Dae! It’s only been a week since he’s here and he’s already making my life a living hell..Not to mention how fast he’s climbing up on my ‘The most annoying patients’ list.He’s worse than that middle-aged lady I had a year back..and she was the worst in my 7 years of career..” Baekhyun blustered as he sipped on his 5th cup of coffee.**

 

**“Why don’t you hand him over to someone else?” Jongdae questioned while flipping through his car magazines, hardly paying any attention to the pouting male in front of him.**

 

**“I would if I could,” Baekhyun whined. “But Junmyeon hyung is on leave and Minseok hyung’s schedule is too full.”**

 

**“What about Xing hyung?” Jongdae inquired, looking up from his magazine.**

 

**“Did you forget?! Both him and Junmyeon hyung are on leave cause they are getting married you, shithead!” Baekhyun replied while smacking Jongdae’s head lightly.**

 

**“Oh yeah..right...went out of my head..” Jongdae chuckled as he rubbed the sore spot. “By the way...That Do Kyungsoo of yours is quite cute...All the nurses are swooning over him. Even Chanyeol..”**

 

**“That giant swoons over everyone,” Baekhyun commented, stirring his cup.**

 

**“I know but this time it’s a little different..” Jongdae whispered as he leaned towards him.**

 

**“How?”**

 

**“Well, you know Kwon Somi from the cardiac department right?” Jongdae started, his voice low. “Well she heard Ryu Minah from the nursing department gossiping about Chanyeol and she said that he’s always talking about Kyungsoo and stuff..”**

 

**“Really?” Baekhyun looked at the latter with a raised eyebrow.**

 

**“You know that I’m always right about the gossips..” Jongdae reminded to which Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Last time I said that Yixing hyung was staring at Myeon hyung and look they’re getting married now..”**

 

**“Yeah yeah whatever love master Kim Jongdae” Baekhyun flattered while grabbing his files as he got up from his seat. “I’ll leave now master Kim..”**

 

**“But….” Jongdae drawled, stopping Baekhyun midway. “I think that kid likes you though..”**

 

**Baekhyun turned around, chuckling at his friend before shouting over his shoulder “Yeah in your dreams.”**

 

**Once again, he drowned himself in work that day although he doesn’t know why his mind kept repeating that once sentence like a broken record.**

 

**※※※※**

 

**Baekhyun let out a sigh as he walked down the empty corridor. He's been inside the OT for more than 3 hours now because of the last minute emergency case. An accident victim came in with crushed ribs and he had to cut out every single piece before joining them again with steel plates. It was a critical operation but he saved the patient and that's all he cares about.**

 

**He massaged his neck with one hand as he turned left to enter the balcony to get some fresh air. Surgeries always make him feel suffocated no matter how many times he's done it. With another loud exhale he leaned against the railing as he fished out his pack of cigarettes and picked one for himself before lighting it up. He took a long drag before puffing out the smoke.**

 

**He's too tired today. He just wants to rest and never wake up. The stress is killing him and not to mention the workload which keeps increasing day by day. He stared up at the night sky as he smoked his cigarette, thinking about various things in life. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when someone had rolled beside him.**

 

**“You shouldn't smoke Dr. Byun”**

 

**Baekhyun yelped as he heard the voice which caused the cigarette in his hand to fall down on the ground. He frowned at that and turned around to face the culprit who disturbed him in his peace. Although it quickly dissipated when he the familiar doe eyes and that (beautiful) heart-shaped lips. It was none other than Do Kyungsoo.**

 

**“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked before turning back. “shouldn't you be asleep? It's almost 2 right now”**

 

**“Yeah I know” Kyungsoo answered, rolling closer to him. “But I couldn't sleep.”**

 

**“Why?”**

 

**“Don't know.”**

 

**Baekhyun hummed as he took out another cigarette before lighting it up and placing it on his lips. He tried to concentrate on the dark surrounding him but the presence of the smaller man beside him was too hard to ignore.**

 

**It was weird if he's being honest. In his 7 years of working as an orthopedic surgeon, this is the first time he has felt this way about anyone patient. He's always been a little bit indifferent to the patients as this was the foremost rule of being a doctor but he doesn't know why this Kyungsoo guy makes him feel intrigued if not a little bit curious. He let a soft sigh as he ruffled his hair. What is he doing? Even thinking like this is wrong for his profession.**

 

**“Dr. Byun..” Kyungsoo began softly. “Are you stressed?”**

 

**“Not really,” Baekhyun muttered. “Just thinking about some stuff”**

 

**“Oh..” the smaller man nodded his head. “How was the surgery?”**

 

**“It was alright” Baekhyun answered as he exhaled a puff of smoke. “but how did you know?”**

 

**“I asked the nurses..”**

 

**“Why?”**

 

**“Cause I wanted to see you..”**

 

**“oh..Well..” Baekhyun flushed red and chuckled nervously. It's the first time someone has said something like this to him.**

 

**“Well.. Now that I think about it, you've been wanting to see me quite often..” Baekhyun teased the smaller man, focusing his attention on him.**

 

**“I.. Uhh.. Umm..” Kyungsoo’s whole face became red like a tomato as he stammered while fumbling with his fingers.**

 

**Baekhyun would have lied he said that Kyungsoo didn't look extremely adorable right now. His red heart-shaped lips were quivering and his whole body was tensed. Baekhyun felt like hugging him tight at that very moment but he quickly rejected the idea.**

 

**“If you don't wanna tell then it's alright” Baekhyun muttered while smoking. “But you do have to tell me how you injured yourself like that?”**

 

**“Uhh…” Kyungsoo started, still fumbling with the hem of his shirt. “I fell from the tree..while..”**

 

**“While?”**

 

**“while saving my niece’s cat..i slipped..”**

 

**“Well explains..” Baekhyun laughed heartily. “But you should have been careful though..”**

 

**“Yeah..” Kyungsoo nodded. “But it’s better to break bones than hearts. After all, bones can be healed but hearts can’t.”**

 

**Baekhyun stared up at the sky as the words ran through his head. ‘Bones can be healed but hearts can’t.’ He then looked back at the smaller man and gazed at him. This man who’s sitting there, under the beautiful starry sky, looking so small, so fragile, is truly one of the most mesmerizing human Baekhyun has ever seen in his life. He might be over exaggerating it a bit, but Kyungsoo indeed looks ethereal right now.**

 

**His lips formed a small smile and he whispered: “That’s a nice thought Kyungsoo..”**

 

**“Oh!” The smaller man exclaimed. “You called me Kyungsoo for the first time..”**

 

**“If that makes you happy then I’ll call you that from now on..”**

 

**“Then..can I call you Baekhyun hyung?”**

 

**“Yeah..if it’s alright with you..”**

 

**“Alright Baek hyung!!” Kyungsoo smiled up at him with his heart-shaped lips, and for the first time in a long time, Baekhyun felt is heart exploding into millions of confetti.**

 

**Is he falling in love?**

 

**※※※※**

 

**After that night in the balcony, Kyungsoo became a regular in Baekhyun’s busy and dull life. Whenever Baekhyun had free time in his schedule, he would spend it chatting away with Kyungsoo in that balcony. Sometimes, he would even eat with him in his cabin. And other times, they would text each other in the middle of a night with some very lame excuses.**

 

**All in all, their relationship was blooming into something different but of them were contented with the way it was progressing. It was friendly but there was always some underlying feelings inside it. Baekhyun would lie if he denied that every time he saw Kyungsoo’s face, his heart would speed up a little. It would be bullshit if he said that seeing the smaller man didn’t make him feel happy at all.**

 

**It would a big fat lie if he said that he wasn’t already crushing hard on Do Kyungsoo.**

 

**Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Soo.**

 

**Even his name, makes Baekhyun’s heart flutter. He’s truly becoming like a teenage girl in love. With a silly smile plastered across his lips, he shook his head at his own foolishness. He was so lost in his thoughts about Do Kyungsoo, that he didn’t even notice when a figure approached him. Although he yelped instantly when he felt the figure touching him.**

 

**“Geez.You scared me Jongdae..” Baekhyun muttered, placing a hand on his thundering chest.**

 

**“Sorry..” Jongdae replied while chuckling. “But what were you thinking about that you didn’t even notice your dearest friend calling you?”**

 

**“Uhmm...I was..thinkingabout..” Baekhyun spoke haltingly due to embarrassment.**

 

**“Do Kyungsoo right?” Jongdae whispered in his ear, making him flush redder than ever.**

 

**“It’s not like that Dae..” Baekhyun tried but stopped when the latter just rolled his eyes at him.**

 

**With a loud sigh, he flopped on his chair as Jongdae made himself comfortable on the sofa. They stayed silent until Baekhyun decided to break it and pour his heart out to his best friend.**

 

**With a small smile tugging at his lips, he began to speak. “I don’t know Dae..But Kyungsoo makes me feel weird you know? Like there’s something different and enigmatic about him...I've never felt this way Dae..It’s confusing but exhilarating at the same time..”**

 

**“Does he know that you..?”**

 

**“No..Not really...” Baekhyun interrupted.**

 

**“Then you should hurry up!!” Jongdae exclaimed, straightening up. “He’s going to leave soon you fool!”**

 

**“Yeah..but...What if..”**

 

**“What if what?”**

 

**“What if he doesn’t like me Dae?” Baekhyun questioned, looking up at the latter with a worried gaze. “What if it’s all in my head? What if I’m reading it wrong?”**

 

**Jongdae chuckled and shook his head due to his friend’s obliviousness. He knew that Baekhyun was unmindful but not to this extent. Everyone in the whole hospital knew that Kyungsoo had a crush on Dr. Byun Baekhyun except this fool who was sitting in front of him.**

 

**“He likes you, Baek..He likes you..”**

 

**※※※※**

 

**With a determined mind, he marched down the corridor and then climbed the stairs to reach Kyungsoo’s floor. After the small pep talk with Jongdae, he resolved to confess to the smaller man no matter what. For the first time in his 28 years of life, he has felt this way. And now that someone has made him felt these feelings, he won’t stop unless he has tried with his everything.**

 

**He walked down the hallway while greeting his coworkers until he stopped in front of the cabin he was looking for. He took a deep breath to calm his beating heart and then gently opened the door to step inside. But before he could do that, his heart shattered into millions of pieces because of the scene playing in front of him.**

 

**His Kyungsoo was hugging Chanyeol like his life depended on it.**

 

**“Ya! Chanyeol hyung!” Kyungsoo whined. “You’re going to make me fall.”**

 

**“Don’t worry Soo! I will save you.”**

 

**Kyungsoo laughed as he clutched tight on his shoulders. “You’re too cheesy hyung..”**

 

**Baekhyun could see the way Chanyeol tightened his hold around Kyungsoo’s waist before lifting him up and then gently placing him on his bed. They stared at each other before Kyungsoo burst out laughing, followed by a grinning Chanyeol.**

 

**He stared at the two giggling males as his heart clenched hard. He felt his breathing stop due to the rapid pain which was engulfing his body in waves. He stepped back and closed the doors as he ran down the corridor through which he came and didn’t stop until he reached his office. He flopped down on the sofa and stared up at the empty white ceiling as his head kept repeating the scene on loop.**

 

**He let out a loud groan as he closed his eyes. Kyungsoo looked so happy that it hurt. He looked so pleased with Chanyeol that it made his heartache. He felt angry. He felt jealous. But most of all he felt sad that it wasn't him with Kyungsoo. It pained when it wasn't him who was holding Kyungsoo like that. He wanted to be the only one for Kyungsoo. But it looks like the smaller man has already decided his heart on someone else.**

 

**This is why he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. This is why he should have avoided these feelings at all cost. If he did, then he would have never had to go through this pain. But what does he know? He's just a simple orthopedic surgeon who in his whole life has never done anything other than studying.**

 

**His train of thoughts broke when suddenly he heard his pager blinking. With an exhausted sigh, he got up from his seat and ran towards the ward from which he got his call.  After half an hour, when he finally resolved all the issues regarding his patient, he walked back to his office with tired steps.**

 

**But he as soon as he stepped into his office, he saw the head of his department, Luhan snoozing on his sofa. He walked up to him and gently shook the sleeping male. Luhan let out a loud groan before getting up and stretching his limbs to remove the residue of sleep. When he noticed Baekhyun staring at him an enquiring gaze, he smiled as he sat down once again.**

 

**“I have something to talk to you about Baekhyun..” Luhan addressed the smaller man.**

 

**“What is it hyung?”**

 

**“Well..Baekhyun...” Luhan began with a loud inhale. “I heard some rumors going around the hospital..and it's about you and..one of your patients.”**

 

**Baekhyun instantly tensed up at the mention of the news. Damn...He should have seen this coming. He looked down ashamed and fumbled with his fingers. He shouldn’t have got so carried away with his feelings. And feelings about whom? A person who doesn’t even like him back.**

 

**“I’m sorry Han hyung..” Baekhyun muttered looking down. His eyes filled with tears and he tried his best to control them. He will not shed a single tear even though his heart feels like it's been broken into millions of pieces.**

 

**“See..Baekhyun..I’m not scolding you..” Luhan reassured, getting up from his seat and placing his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. “What I’m trying to say is, keep your relationships out of your work life.”**

 

**“I understand hyung.”**

 

**“Baekhyun..this is your workplace. Don’t tarnish your reputation here.” Luhan advised with his gentle voice. “Don’t forget about our work ethics.”**

 

**“I’ll remember hyung..” Baekhyun answered still looking down.**

 

**“Good then.” Luhan declared. “I’m off. Bye.”**

 

**With a wave, Luhan walked out of the room, leaving a teary-eyed Baekhyun completely alone.**

 

**※※※※**

 

**Baekhyun returned to his cabin feeling completely spent after spending more than 4 hours in the OT due to a critical case of knee transplant.**

 

**Plus he had another round around the hospital checking up on his patients and on top of that he had to take over Junmyeon hyung’s previous patients. And to put the icing on everything, he had to witness Kyungsoo hanging out with Chanyeol once again.**

 

**With a loud exhale of air, he lied down on the sofa and gazed up at the ceiling. It’s been 2 weeks since that incident. It’s been 2 weeks since he last saw Kyungsoo’s face properly. It’s been 2 weeks since he said a word to him.**

 

**It’s been 2 weeks since his heart has been completely ripped out of his body.**

 

**He closed his eyes as he placed his arms on it. He would have spent his time smoking away on the balcony but he doesn’t have the mental strength to go there lest he remembered the time he spent there talking with the smaller man. All the times, he has spent talking with Kyungsoo keeps repeating in his head like a broken record. Every smile, every look, every laugh, keeps mocking him for his incompetence.**

 

**Why did he have to like him so much?**

 

**Why can’t he just stop this ache inside his heart?**

 

**Why can’t he just forget about him already?**

 

**Why?**

 

**With a loud groan, he sat up and rubbed his eyes to wipe away all the tears which leaked through. Stupid feelings. Even his tears are betraying him, mocking him for liking someone who was always destined to leave. Why did he have to fall for his patient? Why? Why can’t he be just like the other doctors? Why can’t he be just normal?**

 

**“Why can’t I be normal?” Baekhyun muttered. “Why did I have to like him so damn much?”**

 

**“No!” Baekhyun yelled with frustration. “I don’t like him. I don’t like Do Kyungsoo!”**

 

**“Why don’t you like me, Dr. Byun?”**

 

**Baekhyun’s head shot up at the sound of the voice and his whole body tensed when he was faced with the doe-eyed male whom he tried to avoid at all costs. He stood up from the sofa due to shock as Kyungsoo approached him before closing the door.**

 

**“Kyungsoo...you..”**

 

**“Even after all these times, why can’t you like me Baek hyung?” Kyungsoo asked with a wavering voice.**

 

**“Kyungsoo..I..”**

 

**“I don’t know why you’re angry or why you’re avoiding me but..” Kyungsoo inhaled deeply to keep himself shaking. “Just know that I really, really like you Baekhyun hyung..I have never felt this way about anyone so please believe me when I say that I really like you..”**

 

**Baekhyun gaped at the smaller man with an open mouth as the words ran through his mind. Did he..did he hear him right? Did Kyungsoo just confess to him? He stayed silent as the words continued to run around his head, creating a chaos, making his heart speed up erratically.**

 

**Seeing his reaction, Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath before running his hands through his hair. “I understand if you really don’t like me Dr. Byun.,” Kyungsoo whispered, looking down. “But I just wanted to tell you..since I’m getting discharged today..”**

 

**With another dejected sigh, Kyungsoo turned around. “It was amazing to know you, Dr. Byun.I hope you stay well..”**

 

**Baekhyun doesn’t know what went through his mind or what urged him to do what he did but as soon as those words left Kyungsoo’s mouth, he ran towards him and without spending a single word wrapped his arms around his waist. He pressed close to the smaller male and tightened his hold on him.**

 

**“Don’t go..” Baekhyun murmured against his ear. “Don’t leave me alone please..”**

 

**“But I can’t stay here forever Dr. Byun..”**

 

**“I don’t know..You...can’t leave me now..I like you Kyungsoo so you can’t leave me now..I’m sorry..but you can’t leave me..I won’t allow it..” Baekhyun rambled his hold loosening up enough for Kyungsoo to turn around facing him.**

 

**“I meant I can’t stay in the hospital forever Baek hyung..” Kyungsoo answered with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s neck.**

 

**“Oh..that..yeah..well..” Baekhyun too chortled at his own stupidity. “But you can’t leave me now..You like me and I like you back so you have to stay and I won’t allow you leave..”**

 

**His babble was cut off when he felt a soft touch on his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized that Kyungsoo has just kissed him on his cheek. He gawked at Kyungsoo as the smaller gave him an amused stare before laughing out loud.**

 

**“You’re so stupid Baek hyung..” Kyungsoo whispered with fondness. “But I’m not leaving you..unless..you want me to..”**

 

**Baekhyun doesn’t listen anymore but tightens his hold around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him close as he buries his head in the neck, inhaling his scent. Only God knows how long he wanted to do this. Only God knows how much he has waited for this moment.**

 

**But now..he doesn't have wait any longer. Because now, he has Do Kyungsoo finally in his arms. And he isn’t going to let him go no matter how many hardships they have to go through their lives.**

 

**Cause for the first time in forever, he has felt like this.**

* * *

 

**Baekhyun walked back home after a tiring day at the hospital. He was so worn out that if he laid down on the bed, he would fall asleep instantly. With a loud sigh, he dragged up his feet up the stairs and opened the door to his small yet homely apartment.**

**He stepped inside and opened his shoes before looking around for that person who made even the gloomiest days shine brighter than ever. He lazily padded his way across the living room before stopping in front of the kitchen where his husband was standing with an apron hugging around his waist.**

**He skipped his way towards his husband, instantly refilling with energy. He then sneakily embraced his younger husband from behind, causing the smaller man to let out a squeak.**

**“You scared me..” Kyungsoo sputtered gently hitting Baekhyun on the arm.**

**“Sorry baby..” Baekhyun answered as he nuzzled his neck. “What are you making by the way?”**

**“Your favorite risotto..”**

**“You’re so adorable, Kyungsoo, you know that?” Baekhyun whispered in his ear, securing his hold around the smaller man, pulling him close.**

**Baekhyun could feel Kyungsoo’s smile against his check as the latter leaned on his clothed but chiseled chest. “Of course I know it Baek hyung..”**

**Baekhyun chuckled and nuzzled further into his neck, inhaling his sweet orangey smell. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against his husband’s, feeling all the tiredness in his body washing away. He can’t believe how much he’s in love with younger even after being with him for more than 7 years.**

**“Ok Dr. Byun..I can hear you thinking..” Kyungsoo teased as he squirmed in Baekhyun’s arms, his ass brushing up against Baekhyun’s front part making the older man let out loud groan. “Well, looks like you have a problem down there Dr. Byun..”**

**Baekhyun smirked and opened his eyes, the warm brown orbs shining with a predatory glint. “Why don’t we forget about the dinner for a while babe?” he asked with pouty lips. Although his innocent facade was ruined by the hungry he was casting on the other.**

**Kyungsoo smiled smugly as well and loosened the older man’s grip on him long enough to turn around to face the latter. “Oh for sure..I wasn’t hungry anyway..” Kyungsoo drawled before leaning closer and pressing his lips gently against the older man’s mole.**

**Baekhyun moaned quietly then grabbed the smaller man’s face in a hungry kiss, eagerly opening his mouth as Kyungsoo’s tongue probed for entrance. His body broke into goosebumps as the smaller man tangled his fingers in his brown hair and started tugging on it. Baekhyun could never properly explain just how much that sensation turned him on.**

**While still plundering Baekhyun’s mouth with his tongue, Kyungsoo began to push Baekhyun back until he was cornered against the kitchen counter. He tugged hard into the older man’s silky brown locks, pushing his hips forward to get more contact with Baekhyun’s now hard erection.**

**Baekhyun bravely continued to move his tongue along with Kyungsoo’s, fighting for dominance over the heated kiss. With the use of force and his unique technique of grabbing Kyungsoo’s ass, Baekhyun flipped their positions and pushed the smaller man up against the counter, chuckling into his husband’s mouth as the latter yelped out of surprise.**

**Baekhyun finally ended the battle between their tongues and left Kyungsoo’s hot cavern in favor of marking the smaller man’s smooth neck. He licked and nipped his way from Kyungsoo’s neck to his collarbone before removing his apron and pushing his shirt up. He then went further down to his chest, where he ruthlessly teased and nibbled the smaller man’s nipples, making Kyungsoo squirm and moan in his hold.**

**Kyungsoo was thrashing against the counter now, his own cock leaking with pre-cum as Baekhyun continued to lap at his extremely sensitive nipples after nibbling on them. He pushed his hips forward, feeling Baekhyun’s already hard length press against his own and making his already throbbing cock leak more.**

**“Please…Hyung…please..” he moaned breathlessly, his hand entwined and tugging on the doctor’s silky brown tresses.**

**Hearing those words, Baekhyun instantly removed his shirt and dropped them on the floor somewhere before finally moving away from Kyungsoo’s erect and red nipples as he trailed down his soft stomach with open mouthed, hot kisses and bites. When he reached the band of Kyungsoo’s trousers, Baekhyun looked up from his kneeling position, loving the lustful look in his smaller husband’s eyes and the way his plump heart shaped lips were parted in pleasure.**

**The doctor licked his lips slowly before focusing on the very prominent erection through his trousers. He nuzzled against it, making the smaller man moan from the contact before pulling it down in one swift motion. His mouth watered as he gazed at the smaller man bulge hidden behind the black flimsy boxers. He flicked out his tongue and just barely made contact with his cock through his boxers, making Kyungsoo gasp wantonly and tug hard on the older man’s hair.**

**He loved teasing Kyungsoo. It made him much feral when Baekhyun fucked him.**

**“Hyung…Baek hyung…please…Suck me...”**

**Baekhyun chuckled as he reached up and pulled down Kyungsoo’s tight boxers, releasing his leaking and throbbing cock from its confinement. He looked up into Kyungsoo’s golden brown orbs as he leaned forward and engulfed his husband’s dick, dragging his tongue up and down the length before taking as much as possible of the smaller man’s well-endowed cock.**

**Kyungsoo squirmed and let out a stream of profanities as Baekhyun warm mouth and talented tongue worked on his raging boner. Kyungsoo began to buck his hips into the older man’s mouth, fucking his face slowly, while keeping his eyes still on his husband’s warm brown eyes.**

**Baekhyun continued to work on Kyungsoo’s cock for a few minutes before he started seeking pleasure for himself. He reached down his dress pants before unbuckling his belt and removing his pants along with his own boxers down his hips, finally taking hold of his own leaking erection and tugging on it a few times.**

**Kyungsoo pushed against Baekhyun’s shoulder to get him to move away before whispering in a raspy voice, “Please fuck me hyung..”**

**Baekhyun growled as his leaking cock twitched at the smaller man’s husky voice and the lustful words that fell from his red bitten lips. “Turn around for me babe...” Baekhyun ordered the petite male.**

**Kyungsoo did as he was instructed and leaned against the cold counter as he felt Baekhyun’s calloused hands caressing and kneading his ass cheeks. He gasped out loud as he felt his cheeks spreading apart and a huff of hot air skimming over his puckered hole.**

**Kyungsoo let out the most delicious moan Baekhyun had ever heard as the brown-haired man pressed his tongue firmly against his throbbing hole. He moved his tongue in a spiral motion as Kyungsoo grinder his ass back against the older man’s mouth, mewling continuously and threatening to make Baekhyun explode right then and there.**

**Baekhyun ran the flat of his tongue against Kyungsoo’s puckered entrance as he began to massage Kyungsoo’s perineum to help relax the inner muscles. Kyungsoo pushed his ass harder against Baekhyun’s tongue as the doctor returned to probe the tight ring of muscles with the tip of his tongue. He pushed his tongue inside as much as he could, feeling the taut muscles loosen marginally as the smaller man mewled and moaned, his hands clutching the counter tightly in complete exhilaration. Baekhyun decided that Kyungsoo was prepared enough and moved away from him so he could stand, resulting in the smaller man to whine in protest.**

**“Patience baby, we'll get to the real thing soon.. ” Baekhyun whispered against Kyungsoo’s ear, licking the shell of his ear before biting it.**

**Kyungsoo trembled as he choked on his moan again. He leaned closer to Baekhyun, who smirked deviously at his lack of patience even after his reassurance.**

**Baekhyun grabbed the lube from the kitchen cabinet and smearing it across the tight entrance before applying it on his own cock. He did this as a precaution so that he did not cause any discomfort to the smaller man, even if he had already prepared him quite well. He positioned his slippery cock against Kyungsoo’s throbbing entrance, pushing his husband’s feet further apart to get better access.**

**He started pushing slowly before halting and waiting for the smaller man to adjust to his size. He got his signal as Kyungsoo let out a soft moan before pushing back to fully sheath Baekhyun’s cock with his tight ass. Baekhyun growled as he waited a few seconds for the overwhelming heat to pass before pulling out slowly and pushing back in, encouraged by the smaller man’s moans.**

**“Oh fuck hyung.. Please.. Fuck me Baek hyung.. Please, babe please..” Kyungsoo mewled as he pushed back to meet his husband’s thrusts. His body was shaking with the effort of holding himself up as his legs had already turned to jelly back when the older man had been tonguing his ass.**

**Baekhyun followed his husband's orders and began to thrust his cock in and out of Kyungsoo, faster and harder. His breathing became shallower as he pounded into the smaller man’s tight little ass over and over, the sound of their skin slapping against each other harmony to his ears. Baekhyun shifted a bit and knew he had indeed hit his target when Kyungsoo let out a loud moan and started to push back harder against the doctor’s cock.**

**Baekhyun reached around Kyungsoo and found his cock leaking heavily with precome and twitching crazily. He wrapped his slender fingers around the shaft and began tugging on it in time with his thrusts, making the petite male mpan wantonly while cursing profanities.**

**Kyungsoo could feel the familiar heat rising in his crotch as Baekhyun fucked into him hard and fast, his cock hitting that wonderful spot within his ass over and over again. With one last groan that echoed around the living room, Kyungsoo came all over Baekhyun’s fist and the counter, coating the surface in spurts of white ropes.**

**Baekhyun was not far behind him, growling in pleasure as the walls of Kyungsoo’s tight little ass squeezed his cock, milking his orgasm out from him. Baekhyun slammed into him hard one last time before collapsing on his husband’s back, pushing Kyungsoo against the cool kitchen counter. His labored breathing slowed as he pulled out from the tight entrance, his soften cock falling against his thigh.**

**Kyungsoo caught his breath before turning around and pulling Baekhyun close as he crashed their lips together. He reached up and tangled his fingers into the doctor’ silken locks, purring in satisfaction.**

**“Now I need to clean the kitchen with a sore ass.. It's all your fault hyung.. ”**

**Baekhyun laughed and leaned his forehead against the smaller man, tucking the sweaty black locks away from his amazing golden brown orbs. “Well, babe..If you want I can help you out you know” He wriggled his eyebrows to emphasize his point.**

**“Don't tease me, Baek.. ” Kyungsoo whimpered, biting his lip in anticipation already.**

**Baekhyun leaned forward with a chuckle and crashed Kyungsoo’s plump lips with his own, sucking on it gently to soothe it. “It’s not a teasing Soo. it’s a promise.”**

**Baekhyun embraced Kyungsoo’s waist tightly, pulling his small husband closer to him as their sweaty bodies against each other like missing puzzles. He softly caressed his cheeks as he stared into this warm brown orbs remembering the night in the balcony where he first fell in love with the latter. It's been so long since then and they have overcome so many things together but no matter he just can't get enough of the other.**

**“What are you thinking hyung?” Kyungsoo murmured against his lips, circling his arms around the latter.**

**“Stuff..”**

**“What stuff?”**

**“Just some stuff about how much I love and adore you..” Baekhyun whispered before pecking the smaller man's lips turning the raven-haired man blush like a tomato.**

**“You know hyung..” Kyungsoo began, gazing deeply into his eyes. “I fell in love with you at first sight..”**

**“Oh really?”**

**“Yeah..” Kyungsoo nodded earnestly. “You looked so charismatic back then that I couldn't control myself”**

**“What about now?” Baekhyun questioned quirking an eyebrow, his lips holding a teasing smile.**

**“You're much more charismatic now! You're the best, hyung” Kyungsoo smiled with his heart-shaped lips making Baekhyun's heart burst into flames. Oh.. He is really whipped for him.**

**“You know Kyungja..I really love you”**

**“I know..hyung” Kyungsoo answered, his eyes filled with sincerity. “And I really, really love you too..”**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy this!! Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and if you like it, don't forget to upvote. Thanks for reading it!


End file.
